


Dear Santa

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2009: The wee ones have a special Christmas wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Dear Santa

Draco held the piece of paper in his hand, staring, bemused. “Have you seen this?”

Harry paused in the doorway, head cocked, listening for the sounds of their sons. “They’re all asleep. I think. I hope. I’d say we need a larger flat, but Scorpius cries if I try to put him to bed without Al already in the room.” He settled in on the sofa next to Draco, leaning comfortably against him. “Mm. You’re warm. What is it?”

Draco offered the paper without comment, laughing when Harry’s expression went to bemused as well.

“It seems they want a sister.”

#

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I have two brothers, and we would all like a little sister. Even Albus says so._

 _Love, James, [squiggle] [squiggle]_

“I believe those are supposed to be our sons’ signatures,” Draco mused, touching the green crayon squiggles.

“Do you think they know?”

Draco turned, sliding a hand under his husband’s shirt, fingers drifting over the not yet visible belly. “I haven’t told them, but I think they’ll expect miracles from Santa every year after this.”

“Only if it’s a girl,” Harry laughed.

He fell back as Draco nudged him, tangled together. “If not, we’ll try again,” Draco said.


End file.
